More Alike Than They Seem
by SmartCookiesWithIcing
Summary: HEY LOOK HERE! Now that I have your attention. A MaxRide/Twilight crossover: Bella is missing and Max ran off. When their families meet in search of them, They'll find they have more in common than they thought. So sorry 4 the wait. Last chapter up. Luv u
1. Ch 1: The 5 Strange Children

Yay, you liked my review enough, to actually click on the story! Lucky me!

It's a Twilight/New Moon/Maximum Ride crossover. This is my very first story (everyone had to start sometime). I have a lot of ideas for this plot line, but this is what I've got so far. Here we go!

(Disclaimer: All the characters (except Emily, Oliver, and Minnie) belong to either Stephanie Meyer or James Patterson. The plot line is mine. Which isn't much to call my own sigh)

Chapter 1: 5 strange children

Carlisle rapped his stone white hand against the door. The rest of his family stood silently behind him. Edward, as he had recently started doing, stood in the back. He had been feeling rather distant from his family ever sense they left Forks.

Carlisle had been called to the hospital to do surgery late one night. Unfortunately, because of this, he missed a hunting trip, and became very unlike himself. The young man died that night. The hospital held him personally responsible and took him to court. Not only was he fired but it was requested that him and the rest of his family be removed from the area. This was suggested by, none other than, Billy Black, who was apart of the jury. The trial was the last time Bella saw any of the Cullens. Unlike some would have thought she didn't try to hold on to him. She didn't try to scream or show any sign that she was upset. She just sat, in shock, as she watched them walk out the court room, left with nothing but the feel of his hand in hers and the pain in her chest.

The Cullens, a year later, found out that Isabella Swan had been reported missing, and was never found. Her case was closed. The Forks police department, and most of America, had given up looking for her. Luckily, they had a better solution. They knew 2 vampires who knew everything about everyone. They could lead the Cullens to Bella, no matter what. They were at their door now. (A, N: okay, someone please tell me if the plot is too, cliché.)

Through the door, they heard foot steps steadily approaching. A man answered. His blond hair fell over one of his eyes, and was some what skinny rather than brawny like other vampires. He looked like he was changed in his mid-twenties. His eyes were pure gold. His name was Oliver. Oliver suddenly got a distressed look on his beautiful face. "Your, um… early. Really early", was all he could manage. "We didn't want to be late," said Esme. "We're all very excited about this." Oliver looked even more distressed. "Well… um. You guys… uh, oh man." "Just let them in, luv, it's okay," came a woman's voice. Another vampire by the sound of it. Oliver stepped aside to let the Cullens file into the large house. Inside was a woman with the brightest smile. She had long dark red hair and gold eyes, like theirs. "Hello Cullens. It's so nice to see you. I almost screamed with delight when I got your phone call." The Cullens (except Edward) all went to greet Emily. Edward seemed to notice the 5 strange children scattered across the living room.

"Who are they" Edward thought. They all looked to be the ages of 7, 9, 12, and 15. The two oldest were boys of 15, the oldest girl was 12, and the youngest boy and girl were 9, and 7. None of them seemed to notice someone had walked in until Edward thought those words. The youngest girl was blond and looked at him first with large blue eyes. They youngest boy looked up soon after, and did the same. Edward figured they were related. The 12- year old was black and had curly dark brown hair. She looked at him, too. Only the oldest two did nothing. The strawberry- blond because he was blind, and was unable to look at anything. The dark one didn't look because he was seemed totally cut off from reality. He looked a lot how Edward felt, but he thought that impossible.

Soon the rest of the Cullens eyes drifted over to the children. Oliver drifted over and stood next to them. "I told you, you were early," he said not meeting their gaze, but giving quick glances every second. Emily walked over and said, "Oh, well, we hope you didn't mind sharing your session with this lovely group. They're looking for someone, too."

Okay, there it is. Please, review. I really want to know what you all think. I need encouragement. Unless it really isn't good than please be nice, I bruise like a peach.


	2. Ch 2: Some Things In Common

Hi there, welcome to chapter 2: Some Things In Common

I know not a whole lot of people down reviewed, but I really want to put up/wrote chappie 2. I really hope more people read it. I want to know if people like it.

Special thanks to tomboygirl: U ROCK MAN!!! (well, girl)

Here we go again!

(Disclaimer: I really don't feel like typing this but most of the characters don't belong to me. Only Emily, Oliver, Minnie, the extras (crowds of people, store owners etc.), and the plot line are mine. Everything else belongs to James Patterson, and Stephanie Meyer.)

_Now_, here we go again!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 2: Some Things In Common

Fang sat on the couch lost in his thoughts. He continued to replay the last time he saw Max in his mind. The last time she touched him, the last words she told him, the last words he told her.

/Flashback/

"Why won't you just listen to me?!" Max screamed. She and Fang were standing in the front yard of their "new/old house". They called it new/old" because it was new to them, but it was an old house. It stood in the middle of a large forest outside some cliffs. This is where they all decided to settle down. "You _lied_ to me! You said it was nothing! I don't think I can trust you!" Fang yelled back. "You'd told Iggy your _huge_ secret, why not me?!" "I was going to tell you! I was waiting for the right time. I wasn't sure you'd understand." Max tried to explain. The rest of the Flock sat peering through the windows. It was 3 in the morning, and Fang and Max had woken them up.

"If you'd just listen-"Max tried. "No! Just leave okay! If you think I won't be able to understand whatever is going on with you, you should just go!" Fang ordered, turning his back to her. "But Fang…I love you." Max whimpered, as a tear run down her cheek. He turned to face her slightly. "How do I know that's not a lie, too?" Max couldn't take it anymore. She turned and took off into the woods. That was the last time any of them saw her.

(A, N: Sorry if Max seems OOC)

/End Flashback/

Fang was furious. His emotions were out of whack that night. He never would have yelled at her; he would have listened to her. He wouldn't have told her to leave; he never would have let her go. Nudge's abilities had only just improved, and she couldn't yet control them. That night, Nudge had been accidentally messing with Fang's feelings. Max hadn't known. Later that morning, Iggy decided to tell everyone…

Max was pregnant. (A, N: I was going to end it here, but I hate cliff-hangers)

Nudge stood up and faced Edward. "Hello, I'm Nudge. That's Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang. We've lost our Max." After that she told them their whole story.

All the Cullens were silent. Emily and Oliver had left the room, and retreated down stairs. Alice finally cleared her throat. "Hi, I'm Alice. We are the Cullens. We have lost our Bella." Then she told them theirs. Everyone was quiet, until Gazzy said "Looks like we've got some things in common. It's nice to meet you. Max was our leader. What was Bella to you?" Jasper said, devilishly "Bella was our human."

"Alright everyone, we're ready down stairs. Come on down!" Emily announced. One by one, they all filed down stairs, unaware of what they were going to see momentarily.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There it is. Please review. Please, please, please, please, please. I really want to know what you think. Even if you think it is dumb, _tell me that. _I need reinforcement. But like I said, please be nice. I'm not good with insults.


	3. Ch 3: Home Theater

Thanks for continuing to read, and to those of you who reviewed. WOOOOOOOOO! Ya'll ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyways, welcome to Chapter 3: Home Theater (not a good title)

It really isn't a good title, but it's all I got. To tell you the truth I'm not even sure what I'm going to put. I'm kind of making this up as I go along. I mean, I know, but I don't. Understand? groans who cares.

(Disclaimers: Secretly I am neither Stephanie Meyer nor James Patterson. Therefore I don't own the following people: Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Max, Fang, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, or the Volturi (if they end up in the story) or any thing that has to do with them (except for the fact that they're in my story))

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 3: Home Theater (not a good title)

The Flock and the Cullens followed Emily and Oliver down the stairs. At the bottom the stairs, they saw the rather large home theater. "Please, have a seat," Emily said. Neither of the families knew why they had to sit in the theater. They just thought Emily would tell them where Bella and Max were. The groups took their seats as Emily and Oliver moved to the back to the show the videos. "Okay, here we go!" Emily squealed. Oliver rolled his eyes.

The large screen flickered to life.

/On Screen/

"Bella honey, Gwen and I are leaving!" Charlie shouted up the stairs.

It showed he standing at the bottom of the stairs with his coat on, and a tall, young, brunette at the door. "Come on Charlie-Bear, let's go. She's fine." She said in a French accent. "Bye, sweetheart, I love you!" He left.

The screen suddenly showed Bella's room. She was lying in her bed with black sheets. As she heard the door close, she sprung into an upright position. Her hair was black and she seemed even paler than before. Bella got out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. She opened a drawer and pulled out a rather sharp knife. She held her arm over the sink, put the knife into position, and slit.

/Off Screen/

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHA" Alice shrieked. The screen had

blacked out. The Cullens were in awe. Edward could barely move. Rosalie was clutching Emmett's arm. Alice was sobbing, and Jasper was comforting her. Esme had her head on Carlisle's shoulder. Emily cleared her throat. "Okay, um, here's Max."

/On Screen/

Max was standing in the rain outside her mother's house. Ella answered the door. "Oh, Max." Next, it showed Max and Ella in the living room with hot chocolate. "Max, how did this _happen_?" Ella asked, sipping from her mug. Max glared at her. The long fly from her home had given her time to clam down and wrap herself in her "Max-like" toughness.

"Well, I _know how_, but what happened?" "It was our 4th night in our new house. I knew about his feelings; he'd kissed me; he'd told me he loved me. I didn't think it would go so much further when came to say good night." Ms. Martinez came in and they both looked up at her like she was an angel. "Would you like to see her?" They jumped up and followed her to a basket in the guest room. In the basket was a load of sky blue blankets, and a large, round, 4 pound 3 ounce, off-white egg.

/off screen/

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

I'm soooooooooooooooooo so so SO sorry. I hate cliff-hangers, but it's 11:25pm, and my dad is making me go to sleep. Also I really don't want to keep writing if no ones reading. That means REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please? ',)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jan. 26.

I don'y under stand why I have 54 hits, but only 4 reviews. Please peopl, even if you thought the story was dreadful, please, lie to me. I need reviews. I'm begging, please.

REVIEW!


	4. Ch 4: Kidnapped Unconscious

Okay, I know I said wasn't going to write anymore, but I'm bored.

Welcome to Chapter 4: Kidnapped Unconscious

I really don't know what to write, so if anyone has any ideas for what to put after this chapter, please share. I'm actually kind of depressed. I thought my story would do better. I thought maybe people would like it. cry, sob, tear tear

(Disclaimer: Oh you know)

Whatever. Here's Chapter 4

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 4: Kidnapped Unconscious

The flock was speechless. A tear ran down Fang's cheek, Angel was trembling, Iggy was silent, Gazzy's face was blank, Nudge's hand was raised. "Yes, dear," Emily answered. "We've seen what happened to Bella, and Max, but why is our session blended with theirs?" Nudge asked, gesturing toward the Cullens. "Not that you all aren't delightful," she added. "Well," Oliver said, after his long period of silence. "There is still so much you haven't seen." The screen sprang to life again.

/On Screen/

Bella was soaring down the road in the woods on her motor bike. It was a dark rainy night, like the one when Edward first left.

It shot to Jacob, dashing through the door to Sam's house. "Guys, come on!" He yelled. "Jakie," Said Embry, staring at him. "We're eating dinner." "Forget dinner! We have to hurry!" He ordered. "It's BELLA!" At this, they all sprang up from the table and out the door and into the woods, the shards of their clothes dancing in the wind.

Bella was tripping blindly through the woods to the meadow, her cheeks stained with tears. When she reached it, she sat on the hill, her dark hair clinging to her face, a blade in her hand. She sobbed and drew the blade across her arm one last time. The fact that she'd cut so much, and she could barley feel anymore, made her surprised when the sharp pain came. Bella felt reality slipping from her grasp. She fell back as her eyes rolled backwards. Her last thought was "Why am I moving?"

Jake and the others reached the meadow just before the deep dark puddle of Bella's blood was washed away by the rain. What shocked them was the fact that Bella was nowhere to be found. Jake fell into the puddle of blood, and cried.

Bella woke up on a bed. She smelled blood, but not the way she usually did. She wasn't nauseas… she was, oh no, she was thirsty. She realized she felt cold, and hard. She felt the difference in her body and face and skin. She felt… like a vampire. Bella turned to her left just in time to see two people in white coats bring in another body. A girl by the looks of it. She could smell the blood on her. The girl had long blonde hair and large white wings sticking out her back.

/Off Screen/

"Oh, goodness! What happened? Why would Bella do that to herself? Who took her? When did this happen? Why didn't I see it? Where is she now? Who was the girl next to her. Who changed her? What's happened?" Alice questioned franticly. "Alice dear, calm down, luv." Emily comforted. "There's still so much too see."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay again, I hate cliff hangers, but I'm kind of lost here. I know what to put, but I don't. I'm sure you understand. Please review. Please? Please, please? Please?

Please?


	5. Ch 5: Minnie

Alright, I have a load of hits and only 7 reviews. I'm starting to get sad now. Just for that, I'm going to write this now (1/26) and post it tomorrow (1/27). Ha! But then again, people are reading it, even if they don't review. Ugh! Read the story while I sit here and mentally argue with myself.

Welcome to (wow) Chapter 5: Minnie

(Disclaimer: I own what's mine and not what's James' and Stephanie's)

On with the show!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 5: Minnie

Everyone in the room stared at the screen, as it sprung to life. It was Max's turn.

/On Screen/

"Oh, my… MAX! MOM! Come here! Quick" Ella shrieked. She'd been on egg-duty, and was screaming like she'd just gotten stabbed. Max and Ms. Martinez rushed into the room with Ella and gasped. "She's hatching"

Three small fingers were poking out the egg-shell. They all watched in awe aw the little avian-hybrid baby fought out of her egg. When they finally saw all of her, they were speechless. She was the size of a regular baby. She as small and had Max's complexion, and Fang's eyes. As her eyes closed, her sleek gray wings stretched out a little. "Ella go find her some milk," Ms. Martinez ordered, pick up the tiny baby. They so preoccupied, they didn't see Max leave, swiping her mother's wallet.

"Max, you're home," Said Ella, rising from the couch as Max came through the door. "Where were you mom has been worried sic-" Ella trailed off. "What's that?" Ella mumbled, gesturing to the backpack in Max's hand. "Name her Minnie," Max said. "You mean like the mouse?" "Yes," Max replied. "Tell her I'm sorry, I love her, that I always will, and that I will be back." Max slowly turned back toward the door, hoping to hide the tear that was falling. "Max, where are you going? Max, you can't just leave! Come back! Please?" Ella begged, but it was too late. Max was gone.

Max was staring at her reflection in the mirror in the bathroom of a gas station. She knew she'd done the right thing. She couldn't stay and raise her. Minnie would never have a chance at a normal life if Max raised her. While children were learning to read, and write, Minnie would be learning mow to kill a man with her thumbs blindfolded. Normal kids would be learning math, while Minnie would be learning how to lie in a split second. Babies would learn to walk; Minnie would learn to fly.   
Max knew here mother would raise Minnie right. She knew Minnie would be ok; that she'll be safe. "Alright girl," Max spoke to her reflection. "Let's get a move on." Suddenly, a big pale man stepped out of a stall. "Hey," Max exclaimed as he grabbed and blind folded her. She felt a needle enter her arm, and her world faded.

/Off Screen/

That's all folks!" Emily said. What! That's it?! You can't just end it here!" Alice was obviously quite upset. Jasper quickly calmed her. She rolled her head in his direction and said "Will you stop it?" "Oh Em," Oliver said "I told you not to say stuff like that. There is more, but the Flocks session is over now, and we can't continue yours with out them." "Well, can't you guys just continue yours, so we can continue ours?" "We'd love to," Said Iggy yawning. "But we're still somewhat human and have to sleep. It's way past Angel and Gazzy's bed time." "Let's all just continue in the morning, alright? Okay kids, upstairs to your rooms." Emily ushered the flock up the stairs. "I don't get it." Said Emmett, to Oliver. "Why does our session have to be with theirs?"

"Because, Bella and Max have been together ever since they laid eyes on each other.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bien, tengo que irme.

(Well, I have to go)

Chao amigos.

('Bye friends)

!Encanto tu todo!

(I love you all!)


	6. Ch 6: So Unfair

Yay, Chapter 6!!!

I absolutely love all of you who read and/or reviewed. Extra love to the following:

ILOVEVAMPIRES2007 (you so shouldn't be no this list)

Tomboyangel (I'm really starting to like you)

Pepper66 (thanks for reviewing again, I feel the love)

IloveTwilight-kk (I'm updating soon, see?)

_Jasper and Onyx_ (wooooooooooooooooo)

I'm kind of excited about this chapter, though I, again, don't know what will happen. Like I said I'm just about as clueless as you all. Anyway, here it goes.

(Disclaimer: You know I don't own these people, but I think I have to do this or they'll delete the story.)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 6: So Unfair

"This is so unfair," Gazzy moaned, yawning soon after. "I'm not even tired!" "Stop lying Gazzy," Iggy said. "You're tired and you know it. We all are. Now everyone go to sleep, we'll watch some more in the morning." The flock went in to their separate rooms, except Fang.

Fang was carrying Angel to her bed. She'd fallen asleep as soon as the screen flicked off. He tucked her in, and he turned to leave. "Fang," Angel mumbled sleepily. "Angel," Fang said, his voice cracking from being so silent. "No that you and Max have a baby; I won't be the littlest anymore." Fang gave her a little smile. "No, Angel you won't," He said walking back to kiss her forehead. "But we'll love you all the same." "I'll have to coach Minnie on how to be the smallest in the flock. Of course after we find Max and Bella, get Minnie, all live happily ever after." Fang's little smile twitched. "Yea," he said, turning again. "Happily ever after."

"Fang," Iggy said softly, appearing in Fang's doorway. "How you feeling?" "Splendid," Fang joked. "It's amazing, isn't it.?" Iggy said, mesmerized "Minnie was born so flawlessly. We were poked and prodded to become who we are. She's a miracle." "Iggy, I really don't want to talk about this right now!" Fang exclaimed. "Okay, see you at breakfast," and Iggy was gone. Fang got into bed, knowing the flock were always behind him; would always love him; but feeling more alone than ever.

MATTS

"This is so unfair," Alice exclaimed. "Why can't we just watch it now and they watch it in the morning?" The Cullens were out hunting. "Also, why do we have to go and hunt now?" Jasper asked. "Yea, it's not like we'll bite the bird-kids." Emmett said. "They smell funny; kind of like coke and rum. Wait a second…" (A, N: "Smell funny" idea from Jasper and Onyx (wooooooooooooo)) "Because," Carlisle said. "It wouldn't be fair to the children; they seem to miss their Max as much as we miss Bella, though it seems impossible. And whether they smell funny or not, they know what we are, and I don't want to risk it. Now, hush and start hunting!" They were all off in a flash, except Edward, and Esme.

"Edward please," Esme pleaded. "You have to cheer up. We know where she is now. She seems to be with a person who can protect her. I mean, Max raised those children, and protected them from evil scientists. Not to mention she's a vampire now. She pretty much knows her strength" "I'm pretty sure she's okay with Max," Edward replied. "But did you see what she did to herself? I never want to cause her so much pain, that she feels the need to do that to herself." Edward hung his head in shame, wishing he could cry, so he could let go of some of his pain. "Edward, we didn't do this. It's not our fault. It was the werewolves. They did this to her, not us. But when we find her, everything will be okay again." She patted his back, and went of to find the others. Edward walked on for a little while on his own. He knew that his family tried to understand how he felt; Jasper knew how he felt. Edward thought no one really understood. He thought no one had felt this way before. But he was mistaken. Someone had, someone right next door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alright, that's chapter 6. If anyone has any Ideas for chapter 7, leave it in the review.

Please review. Please? Please? Please, please? Please?


	7. Ch 7: Oral Explanations

You like me! You really like me! Well, you like the story. Anyways,

Welcome to Chapter 7!

I'm going to try not to be one of those people who don't update for like 3 months, and then come back and say "Hey, I'm gonna update tomorrow" and then don't update until next year. I love writing too much to take for ever, unless, I get on punishment (again), but I'll try to be good.

(Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. I don't own Twilight or Max Ride, okay? Happy now, for crushing my dreams?)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 7: Oral Explanations

"Alright, everyone," Emily announced. She stood at the end of the long dining room table. The flock was eating the thirds of their breakfast, while playing "question-tag" with the Cullens. "What is it like flying?" "What does blood taste like?" "How do people react to your wings?" "Can I be a vampire?" "No, Gazzy," Fang said, yawning. He'd barely gotten any sleep.

"Your attention, please everyone," Emily said again. She looked so bright and sunny in her white tank and long gold skirt. Oliver, who was standing next to her, was wearing red and black. "Now, that everyone seems to be getting along, Oliver would like to explain what has happened to Bells and Max. We don't have videos for this, so he will give you an oral explanation. Take it away, sweetie!" Emily stepped away. "Quit calling me that," Oliver mumbled as he stepped forward. "Okay, here' goes.

"Max and Bella are in captivity at the Volturi Prisoner Facility. It's where they take vampires that can't control themselves, people with amazing powers, and where they change _special_ humans. The Volturi have had an eye on Bella for a while now. They've noticed how powerfully resistant to other vampires, while she's still human. As a vampire, she'll be spectacular.

"Also, there was a spy at the School. He learned about Max, and they decided to take her in. Being genetically altered uniquely, she just might be the most powerful vampire ever." "Cool!" Gazzy practically yelled. The whole flock "shh"-ed him, except for Angel, who told him to "shut-up."

"Putting Bella and Max together was a little mistake," Oliver continued. "When Max woke up, she and Bella talked, and soon became best friends. Both of them being without all that they loved, they each found that each other was all they both had left. When Bella found out about Minnie, she promised Max she wouldn't let anything happen to her. She promised her she would see her baby again."

"Speaking of Minnie, Em, would you like to explain this?" Emily squealed. Oh, yes, I would!" She took Oliver's place in front of the group. "Fang you didn't know this but you have Eraser in your blood." "I have what, now?" Fang yelled, suddenly awake. Emily was a little taken aback by Fang's sudden anger. "Your strength and temper come from the Eraser in your-""Temper!!" He yelled again "I don't have a _temper_!!!" Emmett raised his hand. "Yes, dear," Emily answered, pointing to her. Fang sat back down, fuming; deciding not to make a scene. "What does this have to do with anything?" "Well, because Fang has Eraser in him, so does Minnie in her."

"Oh, wow," Nudge muttered. "Minnie's Eraser blood has been used differently," Emily continued. In fact, she was born a year ago, and looks ten-years old." "No, way," Angel screamed. "Way, luv. She's in the 5th grade, top of her class, can play the guitar, and is on a dance team." Alice's hand was raised. "How did she learn to walk and talk?" Erasers are born with those abilities." Iggy answered her. "Wow," Nudge said. "I wonder what she's doing right now."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That's all I got.

Next chapter is dedicated to pepper66 for her/his spectacularly great idea.

'Till next time


	8. Ch 8: A Day in the Life of Minnie

This entire chapter is dedicated to Pepper66.

Pepper cheer:

Woooooooooooooo, pepper! YEAH! wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! YEAH, pepper! woooooooooooooooooooo.

Okay, anyways thanks to pepper for giving me this idea, and to everyone who reviewed. You all me smile.

Here ' goes the Chapter 8 (pepper66 dedication)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Max Ride, blah blah, yada, yada.)

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 8 (pepper66 dedication): A Day in the Life of Minnie Ryde.

Minnie POV. (That same day)

You know this getting up thing really isn't working out for me. The washing up thing that comes after it isn't too splendid either. Not that I want to stink, but it's rather difficult to try and wash under huge wings. The only good thing about morning is breakfast.

Bacon, eggs, grits… again," Ella, my 14 year old aunt, said. "Well, if you want to make your own breakfast from now on, be my guest," said Nana, who seemed a bit cranky. She'd been up since 4 worrying about my mommy.

I never knew my mommy. She left when I was a baby. Ella says mommy saved her life once. She says she took a bullet for her ("well, not really, but still"). Ella said before she left she said she loves me, and always will. She said she'd come back for me.

I'm not one of those people who hate their mothers because they left; I believe in her. I trust that she will come back, one day.

"Oh, Minnie dear, you must be getting to the bus stop," Nana said. "You know, how 'bout I not go to school today?" "How 'bout, no," She replied. I sighed and got up from my third plate of finished breakfast. I have no idea why I eat so much. It might be my mutant metabolism. I grabbed my bag, rushed out the door, and flew.

Well, I didn't literally fly, but I might a well have. I was running. I love to run. It feels like flying. Speaking of flying, I haven't in a while. Maybe, I'll circle the forest after school.

I reached the bus as it pulled up to the stop. I hoped on, and waved to Lolli-Pop, the driver. Her real name is Lily Popper, but I like Lolli-Pop better. I sat in my seat and started the homework I didn't do at home. It's amazing how I'm a good student. I never pay attention. Maybe I'm just gifted.

You'd think a child riding a public school bus would be dangerous. In the city: yes. In our little town of empty, nothingness: _please_. People hear don't even litter (not that littering is good.)

The bus stopped at my stop when I finished my homework. I got off and ran to class. As you can imagine the day when on normally: Long, boring, pointless. I don't even have friends to enjoy the average-ness. Most people envy me because of my small graceful likeness, and beauty.

Not to toot me own horn, but I am pretty cute. Ella says my parents were quite gorgeous. Of course she's seen my mom, but she has also seen my dad. She says my mom was strong and confident. She says my dad is like a ghost. She said the first time she saw him, **he appeared out of the trees like a shadow come to life** (A, N: what's bold was originally written by James Patterson). She said I have his eyes: dark, round, abyss-like.

After school I walk to my dance classes. I love dance class. It's also like flying. I love moving around so gracefully. Suddenly, I saw a kitty on the side walk (I love cats, too)."Hello there, what your name?" I reached out for her and she ran into the trees. I ran after her. "Aw little kitty, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." As we ran deeper and deeper, I heard a soft heavenly voice behind me. At least it would have if I hadn't said "Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to hurt you." I whirled around, and everything went black.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay, I would say something funny but I can't think of anything.

PLEASE, REVIEW.

Please?

Im a bit disapointed no one is reading.


	9. Ch 9: How Are We Gonna Get Outta This

Okay, to those of you who are actually reading,

Welcome to Chapter 9.

I really don't know what to put in here but here 'goes.

Tjis chapter is reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeealy good

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 9:

"Now we come to the real action!" Emily said, as she led the group down the stairs to the theater. "What kind of action," Jasper asked. "It's not bad action, is it?" "Well…" "Of course not!" Emily interrupted Oliver. "Em, don't lie to them-," Oliver whispered, pointlessly. "Shh!" Emily interrupted again. The Cullens and flock decided to let it go, and watch the screen as it lit up.

/OnScreen/

"Why are we here," Max demanded. "Why am I in this machine?" Max and Bella were in a large room. Bella was being held by Demetri, who had just come back from "running an errand". Max was forcibly strapped to a chair with a heavy metal helmet. Only the best and most powerful vampires were in the room.

"Well, you are an essential part in our genius plan, Max," Aro said. "Bella, our scientists have looked over you, and have discovered your ability: to undo a change; to turn a vampire back into a human. That is why some vampires' abilities don't work on you. If you'd like, you could undo every vampire ever changed."

"Cool," Max said. "Not exactly," Aro said through clenched teeth. "Well of course not to you," Max continued. "If Bella wants, she could undo every Volturi member in the world. She could undo your entire existence." Aro gasped falsely. "No! Really? Well, that's why we have to kill her." "What…?" Max whispered, shocked. "Bella's emotions control her powers," Aro continued, ignoring Max. "In our case, her emotions control her existence. Now, who ever can control emotions control her death." Bella froze. "Jasper."

"He'll never do it!" Max said, secretly afraid they were doomed. "He loves Bella, just like the rest of the Cullens!" "Will you stop talking?!" Aro shouted. "Anyways, duh! Of course he won't do it willingly. We plan on giving him no choice," Aro said, pulling a remote out his pocket, flipping a switch and watching Max shriek.

/OffScreen/

Alice was screaming in agonizing pain.

"Alice what's wrong?" Jasper said worrying. "As soon as his name was mentioned he clung to her, hoping their persuasion had nothing to do with her. He now saw it did. Alice look like she was in seriously excruciating pain, as was Max. Everyone looked at Alice, then at Max on screen, them screaming in unison. Aro flipped the switch again, stopping their screams.

/OnScreen/

"Alice, I'm sorry!" Max yelled obviously understanding what had happened. "There was nothing I could do!" (Alice looked a bit dazed.) You're forcing life out of Max, through the machine Into Alice, causing her "vampiral" form to collapse. If you did this long enough-". "She'd be paralyzed forever," Aro finished. "Jasper will come, and he will use his abilities to kill you then we will set Alice free. If not we will be forced to kill both Max and Alice, and we wouldn't like that now would we?" He turned to Max. "Oh, and just in case you were thinking of escaping, here's something that will change your mind." From behind a curtain behind him, out came a vampire holding little defenseless Minnie.

How are we gonna get outta this, Max thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

See, told you this one was good.   
Please review.


	10. Ch 10: Shut Up!

Hi there.

Welcome to Chapter 10

Okay, again I don't know what to put in here. I'm not sure what's gonna happen next,

but here 'goes. Sorry, it might be short.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What are we gonna do?" Nudge asked, worried. Everyone had left the house. Their sessions were over. They all were now sitting on the ground in a circle at a near by park. The Flock and the Cullens had now become close, realizing that they needed each other.

"We can't let them keep doing this to Max and Alice," Emmett said. "No! Really?!" Jasper exclaimed. "Of course we can't! Are you stupid?!" He'd been sitting there fuming the entire time. "I don't need you to yell at me!" Emmett yelled back. "SHUT UP!!" Alice shrieked. "I'm trying to concentrate."

/Alice's Mind:TransmissionConnected/

"I wanna GO HOME!!" Minnie yelled. She was still being held by a large vampire. She'd given up struggling, knowing that would never work. Bella was still in a bit of shock that this was actually happening. She just wished that she was back in Forks, with Edward.

"Oh, baby," Max said, gazing at her daughter. "I would have come back by now, I swear. Just, this happened, and I couldn't come for you." "Oh mommy," Minnie said. She'd already shed her tears for the first sight of her forgotten mother. "It's okay, I'm fine. When we get outta here, we'll go and look for daddy together."

"What makes you all so sure you're getting out of this?" Aro asked. "Well, it might just be the usual "good triumphs of evil" thing. Aro was going to respond when- "What if he doesn't come?" Bella asked. "Oh," He said. He'll come." He said flipping the switch yet again.

/Alice'sMind:TransmissionCorrupted/

"Alice!"

"Have to go to England," Carlisle declared, shouting over Alice's screams. "What are you talking about?" Nudge asked. "The facility is in England. We have to save them." "We have to have a plan," Iggy chimed in. "I don't think waltzing in saying 'hey, we'd like a Bella, a Max and a Minnie to go please' is going to work out that well."

Alice suddenly stopped screaming. "We have to go soon,' Jasper said, holding Alice close. "I've got an idea!" Angel said. "I don't think…" Carlisle started. "It's okay," Iggy said. "Don't underestimate her."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(A, N: Alright, that's it. I have no idea what to write next. I jut need a plan to get out of the mess I created. Stupid huh? Yea, I know. Anyway, please help. I need it. really really badly (except not from ILOVEVAMPIRES2007; thanks for nothing))


	11. Ch 11: They're Getting Away!

He-wo everyone

He-wo everyone! Welcome to Chapter 11!!

Sooooooooooooooooooooooo, sorry it took so long. I hate when other people do it. This is so unbelievably short, and its all I got. 

I got an idea for Angel's idea so… sorry Pepper66, this just came to me so…

Here 'goes 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 10:

Rosalie burst through the doors, strutting like a model. Then Edward, Jasper, and Emmet followed behind her, throwing peoples heads against walls. Carlisle, followed by Esme and Alice (the flock flying over head, except Angel), walked in after them, Angel on his back. Before the vampires with thrown heads could react, they were forcibly thrown into unconsciousness (thanks to Angel). This was Angel's plan: Rosalie distracts, Emmet, Edward, and Jasper attacks, Angel finishes the job. (A, N: It took me for_ever _to think of that! No, it's not that good, but it's all I got.) 

"Oh, come on!" Aro exclaimed, as the group burst into the room. "Aw," Minnie said. "Is the bad guy sad he's gonna lose?" Every Volturi vampire in the room attacked the Cullens. Seeing she was free, Minnie spring into her father's arms above her. "Hi daddy." Bella also seeing she was free dashed over to Max, unleashing her from her bonds. The Cullens were in fierce battle; it was a bit frightening to flock. "Look out! They're getting away!" Aro yelled. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

See. Unbelievably short sooo, sorry. 


	12. Emergency Author's Note

Ok

Ok. Emergency author's note.

I NEED help.

It seems no one else has any ideas for this either.

I hate that I make the situation, and can't get the characters out of it.

This is not fun anymore

I'm brainstorming like CRAZY.

I NEED you guys NOW more than EVER before.

PLEASE help me!

(sorry for the false chapter)

I Don't want to have to go and rewrite a whole bunch of chapters.


	13. Ch 12: Big Climax Part

I swear I didn't mean for it to take this long

I swear I didn't mean for it to take this long. For one thing, I had writer's block. For another, I'm too lazy to think, not that I would be able to figure anything out anyway.

My problem was I couldn't think of what to put up next. Until I read a book, and

got an idea.

This might be really short. Sorry I'm disappointing you all.

So, Here we go!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"They're getting away!" Aro yelled. He ran over to Bella and Max. He grabbed Max by the arm and swiftly broke it. Max shrieked in pain.

Bella quickly tackled Aro and soon they were in fierce battle. Bella was doing quite well, though she had no experience or training.

The flock didn't know what to do. Max had been thrown to a corner, and fang quickly went after her. When he got to her, she was unconscious. The Flock huddled in their corner waiting for the madness to stop.

Bella was slowly losing. There was only one thing she could do. Once she got him to the ground in front of her, she held out her hand, palm down, and changed Aro from a vampire to a human. It was a steady process. A soft red light lifted from Aro to Bella's hand. Everyone stopped to look at them. Demitri quickly moved toward Bella, but before he could get anywhere Emmet socked him in the nose, really hard.

Once Bella was done, Aro lay there shocked. "Out," He said softly. "I want you out." She smiled, and said "Gladly."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

See, really short. Sorry.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Ch 13: I Do Love You

I suppose I've had you wait long enough. Not that I was trying to torture you. I mean I got 2 reviews for the last chapter and it made me kind of sad, so I decided not to update.

Anyways, here is chapter 13. I'm kind of making it up as I go along, so bear with me.

(Disclaimer: I own nothing)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxxXxXXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxXxXXxXxXxXXxxXxxxXXxXxXxXXXxXXXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 13: I Do Love You

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Gazzy said as everyone gathered outside the castle into the cool night air. Max slowly came back into consciousness. "Are you okay?" Fang asked her softly, setting her down on the ground. She slowly nodded.

"Where is Minnie? Is she okay?" "Mom, I'm here," Minnie said coming quickly to her side. "This has probably been a hard day for you," Max said to her. "Are you kidding?" Minnie said back. "I meet my mother and my father while they're saving me. I see my first vampire fight. THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!" She hugged the both of them giving Max and Fang a chance to hug each other. "I do love you," Fang whispered in Max's ear, kissing her cheek. She couldn't help but smile.

Bella was the last one to leave the castle. As the turned around the face the others, she found herself facing Edward. Without a single moment to spare, she ran to him. She stared up into his face, and him down into hers. "Bella, guess what?" He said. "What?" She answered softly in her angelic voice. "I love you," He said in his. They were soon locked in a passionate kiss. "Hey," Alice said, "Stop hogging the Bella!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxxXxXXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxXxXXxXxXxXXxxXxxxXXxXxXxXXXxXXXxXxXxXxX

I'm sorry this one was short too. I'm starting to get lazy. The epiloge might be up later today.


	15. That Ending Part

Wow, you clicked on this? I would've thought for sure you all would have a grudge against me and never read any of my stories again.

I'm _sooooooooooo_ sorry for the obscenely large wait. I've been dealing with something. Not to mention I had absolutely no ideas on what to put in this chapter. Now that I've posted my new story (_You_ _May Forget Me_: I think this one's gonna be really good) I decided to finish this one. And I just might (_might_) decide to make _Never Alone_ into a short (_short_) story. I have a pretty good idea.

I'm sorry that all my stories are _Twilight/Maximum Ride_ crossovers (if it's bothering you). I've tried to make an only _Twilight_ fanfic. and it didn't do too well. I've imagined only Bella and Max for so long, I can't think about one without the other. I might actually make an only _Twilight_ or only _Maximum Ride_ story one day but that will be in a while.

I'm actually a bit excited. This is going to be the first chapter story I ever (ever!) finish. Wheeeeeeee!

I'm sorry I'm not being as funny as usual; it's 5 in the morning, and I'm sick, so I'm kind of out of it.

Alright I'll stop talking.

(Disclaimer: (for the last time(literally)) I DON'T OWN THEM!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxxXxXXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxXxXXxXxXxXxX

That Ending Part: Whaaaaat?! Noooooooo-oo-o! (pout)

Angel let out a loud, 7-year old shriek as she ran around the yard with Gazzy and Nudge playing tag. Nudge was "it". Iggy was inside eating.

Minnie and her father were out spending "father-daughter" time touring Forks. "I wouldn't bother," Bella had said. "Drive for about a half hour, and you'll be on the other side of town. "

The Cullens were standing casually around their porch, chatting. Max and Bella were sitting on the porch railing. "So what are you gonna do now?" Bella asked her, tilting her head toward her. "Oh, the usual," Max said sighing. "Scavenge for food, fly, sleep, fly, scavenge for more food…" "That's how you all live?" Esme came up asking, listening to the conversation. "You don't actually live anywhere?" "We haven't actually lived anywhere for quite a while now."

"Oh my, well, that just won't do." She worried. "Of course you little darlings can stay here."

Alice, Rosalie, Bella: (delighted gasps)

Jasper: What?

Edward: um…

Carlisle: um… honey?

Emmet: Whaaaaaaat?! Noooooo-oo-o! (pout)

"Why not," Rosalie practically yelled at Emmet. "They're kids," He whined. "They're everywhere, and all over the place." "Emmet," Alice said calmingly. "You're everywhere and all over the place."

Jasper and Edward hid their laughter. "Exactly, you'll get along fine." Rosalie explained. "That's not my problem," He said. "Besides they probably won't even like it here." The three kids turned from their game. "We're living _here_?!" Nudge asked Max. "Looks like it," She answered. Angel squealed and hugged Rosalie's legs. Rosalie held her affectionately. "Awwwwwwwww!" Emmet exclaimed before he stomped into the house, his large arms swinging like a child's.

Rosalie asked Edward what his problem was. "He's afraid you'll be to busy with them you won't have time for him." Rosalie looked down at Angel guiltily. Angel looked back at her with her misty blue eyes. "Probably," Rosalie sighed. Upstairs Emmet groaned.

"Call Fang and tell him," Gazzy said as he dashed inside. "I'm hungry," Nudge said on her way in behind him.

As they all walked inside Bella said to Max, "Looks like we're sisters." Max replied "I think we've been sisters for a while now." At this, Bella smiled and hugged her. They walked arm-in-arm into there new home, life, and bright future.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxxXxXXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxXxXXxXxXxXxX

Okay, that was actually kind of short, but I tried.

Well that's it. That's the end. So…

THE END 


End file.
